<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Be Your #1 Fan by Wallflower1313</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845679">I'll Be Your #1 Fan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313'>Wallflower1313</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, I'll tag as I go, Musician!Catra, No Slow Burn Here, Romance, all fluff no angst, jock!Adora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflower1313/pseuds/Wallflower1313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra is a musician, not an athlete. She's a fan of music, not sports. But one night, she agrees to go to her roommates football game and finds that she is most definitely a fan of the starting quarterback.</p><p>OR</p><p>The Football player!Adora and Musician!Catra AU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>306</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't get this AU out of my head. Let me know if you guys would be interested in reading more! </p><p>Also, I know I'm a below average writer, but it's something I enjoy and I really wanted to attempt to tell this story. Please be nice &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A playful melody echoes in the room as fingers move against frets, forming chords, while gentle fingers strum and pluck at guitar strings. The amp reverberates the tune off the walls and through the apartment. Fingers continue to move quickly, not thinking just letting the music guide them. They slide down the neck then up, plucking a solo that then smoothes into the final chords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the last note fades away into nothing, leaving only the sound of the static coming from the amp, Catra lets out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally." She mutters to herself with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a rather unsuccessful band practice Wednesday afternoon, she locked herself in her room that night and refused to come out until she had new music. Sure, the band enjoyed their current music, but they needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Less covers and more original content. More than the three songs they have. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the melody secure now all they have to do is add words. And she already has an idea of where she wants the lyrics to go, so that'll be the easy part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sets her guitar on the stand beside her bed, and flops down; arms and legs spread wide. Finally,</span>
  <em>
    <span> finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> she has a moment to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That sounded amazing, Wildcat!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's ears twitch at the praise and hunch towards the back of her head. She smiles as she lazily rolls head to the side, looking to see her roommate standing at her door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Scorpia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented. True rockstar material, oh WOW I'm so proud of you!" Scorpia brings her pincers up to cradle her face, her eyes shimmering with pride. It makes Catra feel good, makes her feel happy and proud of her musical abilities. She laughs softly as she sits up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. But I'll just stick to this as a fun hobby. No rockstar life for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, yeah of course! I know, just GAAHH it sounded so good!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something you need Scorpia?" Catra says with an awkward, soft smile, her ears scrunched back, uncomfortable with her roommates words. She loves Scorpia's constant support, but it has a tendency to be a little overwhelming. She's not used to people… caring for her. Or showing a genuine interest in her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted to check on you! You've been locked up here for a few days. I know how you get when you're in the writing zone, so I wanted to make sure you're okay! Maybe encourage you to get out and get some fresh air!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is something she's still not used to. Scorpia's been her roommate, and friend, for close to four months now, but four months of friendship can't wipe away years of abuse and manipulation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Useless</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Incompetent</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You mean nothing to me</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll never amount to anything </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra shakes off the thoughts as they echo in the back of her head. Slowly but surely, Catra is learning to accept Scorpia's constant love and support. Even if it is foreign to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was worried that it would be hard for her to create a new life, but packing up and moving out of her abusive household was her only option. So she emptied her bank account completely and with a backpack, her suitcase, and a one way bus ticket, Catra moved across the globe to Bright Moon. And enrolled in her senior year at Bright Moon University.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's when she met Scorpia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lost, trying to find the admissions office to turn in her transcripts and finalize her transfer. Somehow she ended up on the wrong side of campus near the athletic training facilities, and bumped right into Scorpia as the girl was leaving summer weight training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia personally walked her to the admissions office, and didn't seem bothered by Catra's cold, bitter exterior. She walked with her, waited while she finished her meeting, then offered to drive Catra home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except, Catra didn't have a home. She had no place to stay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprising her even more, Scorpia asked her to live with her. She said her roommate graduated and left an open room that her apartment complex was looking to lease. She was hesitant, what kind of person asked a stranger to move in with them? But she had no other options. And this opportunity was being handed to her on a silver platter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she agreed. And she signed the lease later that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now summer is over, and the school year is a month underway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be sure to take a walk around the block. Get some blood flow back into my legs." Catra assures her as she stands up with a stretch, her arms reaching above her head. Honestly, she didn't realize it had been that long, she just let herself get lost in the music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great! Oh and you're coming to the game tomorrow right?" Scorpia asks with a hopeful energy. Her roommate happened to be the starting Linebacker for the university's football team. She has been mentioning this game throughout the week, apparently the first game of the season being a big deal. Something about how Bright Moon lost the championship last season in the final seconds of the fourth quarter, and now they're coming back better than ever with a chip on their shoulder? Who knows, Scorpia lost Catra's attention once she started throwing out words like 'offsides', 'illegal formation', and 'offensive pass interference.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Catra drawls, her hand rubbing at the back of her neck awkwardly. "Football isn't really my thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay yeah no worries! Totally get it! But… I may have, kind of already told the gang you were coming." Scorpia admits, her pincers bumping together guiltily on her chest. "And they're all really excited to meet you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra groans, "Scorpia."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! I know I know, I just got so excited! You're my friend and I want you to meet my other friends, so we all can be friends! And I figured you needed to branch out and meet more people other than your band mates."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hey, she's quite fond of her bandmates, thank you very much. Kyle may be a spazz, but he can play a mean keyboard while also carrying an above average singing tune. Rogelio may be a lizard she can't understand but the reptile can keep a beat, and Double-Trouble may be an expert, over the top dramatizer but they had some sick bass riffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She enjoys the presence of her four friends, but Scorpia does have a point...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra sighs, "Fine, I guess I'll go to your game tomorrow night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia woops in celebration then runs over to scoop Catra into a tight hug, her legs lift off the ground and all she can do is accept the fact that Scorpia has a death grip on her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes! This is going to be great!" She puts Catra down and the girl gasps for fresh air. "I'll let Perfuma and Glimmer know so they can save you a seat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's eyes narrow slyly as she recognizes one of the names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfuma?" She asks with a teasing tilt to her voice. Scorpia blushes, her mouth moving to try to form words but failing. "Can't wait to meet the girl that has Scorpia Romanov at a loss for words." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's great. Well they're all great. All my friends. Perfuma, Adora, Entrapta, Bow, Glimmer…" For a brief moment, Catra wonders if she'll be stuck here listening to Scorpia rattle off every person in her friend group, but luckily she trails off after the last name. Catra internally sighs in relief. "You'll really love them I can already tell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn't mention the bias in Scorpia's words, or the fact that she's projecting her hopes and feelings right now. There's no way to tell if Catra will get along with her roommate's friends. In fact, history would suggest that she won't like them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's the past.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she's working towards making a better future for herself. 22 years old is as good a time as any to start, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you say, Scorpia." Catra grumbles, turning her back effectively ending the conversation. Scorpia watches as Catra wiggles into her white Adidas and takes that as her cue to leave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay well I gotta jet. Team dinner at coaches house and all. Enjoy your walk, don't forget to eat, and I'll see you later tonight!" Scorpia taps her pincer against the wall then pushes herself down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra doesn't respond, just smiles softly to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, her new life is pretty great so far.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>She really should have canceled. Why on earth did she agree to go to a football game where she didn't know anyone? Her only connection was </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the field</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She can't exactly run on to the sidelines and pop a squat next to Scorpia on the bench. She hisses under her breath and her tail swishes behind her in frustration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>horrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on top of it all, Scorpia gave her vague descriptions of Perfuma and Glimmer so she has no idea who she's looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pink hair and a hippie. Pink hair and a hippie." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mumbles to herself as her eyes scan the stadium seats. This would be so much easier if the seats weren't totally packed with students and fans. She's about to give up and walk out when her phone vibrates in her pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown Number: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>HI Catra </span>
  </em>
  <span>😸</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is Perfuma! Scorpia gave me your number so I can contact you while she's away I hope that's okay. We just sat down in the student section, aisle 4! Here's a picture of us so you know who to look for </span>
  </em>
  <span>😇</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unknown Number: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>IMG_2347.jpg</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The picture has who she presumes is Perfuma, smiling softly into the camera with her eyes scrunched closed. Her blonde hair falls in waves over her bare shoulders, and she can see the hint of a pink floral top. Beside her must be Glimmer (it's the pink hair that gives her away) who deadpans into the camera while chucking up a peace sign. There's a few others around them, like a girl with purple pigtails who isn't even paying attention too caught up in her phone, and a boy wearing a red ascot who’s flailing his arms behind them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seriously? Who wears ascots anymore?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well at least now she knows where to go and who exactly to look for. She sends a quick text back before heading over to the student section.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Catra: </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>omw </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She spots the group as soon as she walks in front of the student section, it's nearly impossible to miss them. Perfuma seems to notice her right away too, perking up instantly and waving her hand as she walks into view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catra?" She calls down in question and Catra offers an awkward smile and a half wave in response. She ascends the steps up to aisle 4 and wiggles her way into the group, plopping down in the open seat between Glimmer and the girl with purple pigtails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so nice to meet you!" Perfuma coos, her voice soft. "I'm Perfuma, this is Glimmer, the girl to your right is Entrapta, and that dashing young lad on the end is Seahawk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seahawks chest puffs out in pride, a daring smirk gracing his lips. Entrapta's head whips up from her phone and looks at Catra in awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh boy you're a Magicat!" She screeches as she presses a button on her phone. "Social log number 96, Scorpia's friend Catra is a Magicat. I will now continue to conduct a social experiment to better understand the rare species." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's ears fall against her head and her eyes narrow. Social experiment? Her tail bristles and Entrapta’s face lights up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does your tail function as an extension of your body? Reacting to outside stimuli as well as your emotions?" Pigtails goes to reach for her tail but Catra grabs it and clutches it into her stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Entrapta." Perfuma's soft voice calls her attention and Catra is grateful. "You can't conduct experiments on every person you meet. Give Catra a moment to breathe please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But she's a Magicat, Perfuma!" The girl whines. "I need all the information I can get!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catra did not consent to an experiment, Entrapta." Entrapta deflates into her seat mumbling an apology and going back to playing with her phone. Catra has a feeling this won't be the last of Entrapta's 'social experiment'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about that." Glimmer says to her left, bumping her shoulder to get her attention. "Once Entrapta sets her mind to something in can be hard to get her to stop. It's really admirable, but when she chooses people as her experiments, it can be overwhelming." Catra nods, letting out a breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cool." She brushes off in a huff, letting her tail fall back behind her. She notices Entrapta watches the action out of the corner of her eye. She takes a breath in, as if she’s going to speak, before grumbling and going back to her phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you a fan of football?" The pink haired girl asks and Catra lets out a sarcastic laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Not at all." Glimmer and Perfuma let out agreeable laughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Us either." Perfuma hums, "it's not that we don't like it, we just don't understand the concept." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we're more fans of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>players</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Glimmer smirks and Perfuma blushes through a giggle. Catra quirks her brow in question and the girl continues, tilting her head to the field. "Number 84, Bow Adams. He's mine." Catra's eyes follow Glimmers shimmering gaze. Number 84 is doing high knees on the sideline, his light blue jersey pulled up to the top of his chest pad, revealing his toned stomach. His hair is cropped on sides and purple curls rest atop his head. As if sensing eyes on him, he turns to the crowd and spots the group. He smiles wide and offers an excited wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then there's Scorpia." Perfuma swoons, her hands grasping together and settling along the side of her face. "Bright Moon's very own gentle giant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She finds Scorpia on the field, not hard to miss the girl towering over everyone wearing the number 54. She watches as the other team hikes the ball and Scorpia scans the offense tactically before rushing forward and tackling the runner before he can make it very far. Catra's eyebrows raise in pleasant surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we can't forget my beautiful sea siren, Mermista." Seahawk interrupts, eyes sparkling as they gaze over at the group of cheerleaders on the side of the field. His eyes refusing to leave the tanned girl, picking at her nails and looking rather disinterested in the game. "Isn't she just the best?" He lets his head fall into his hands and sighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then we have our best friend Adora." Glimmer continues. "Bright Moon's star quarterback." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's eyes scan the field but she has no idea what a 'quarterback' is so she can't seem to find this Adora chick. Glimmer notices and lightly chuckles, pointing to the field.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Number 12, last name Gray." Catra follows her hand and lets her eyes fall on the bright blue jersey with the purple number 12 outlined in white plastered on it, jogging to the center of the field. She can see a low, blonde ponytail peeking out from the back of the helmet, and as Adora bends down in a crouch, ready to call hike on the play, Catra takes a second to admire how great her ass looks in the purple football pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay, she may be a fan of football now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as Adora's chest huffs as she calls for the ball, the player in front of her snapping it quickly into her hands. She takes a few quick steps back, the ball held in both hands just above her right shoulder as she scans the open field in front of her. In a swift motion she's throwing the ball forward, a perfect spiral, launching it to where Bow is running up the sidelines, a good half a foot in front of his defender. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He catches it effortlessly and dodges the defender as they dive after him. The crowd is up and cheering as Bow runs into the end zone, adding 6 points to their score. The band plays the school fight song as the players run off the field and are replaced by new ones. All eyes are on Bow as the team celebrates with him, except for Catra. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No Catra watches as Adora slips off her helmet as she jogs to the sideline. Her eyes are glued to the goddess of a woman, whose smile lights up the field, whose hair flows lusciously down her back. She's absolutely beautiful and Catra can't take her eyes off her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watches as she and Bow run to each other, their hands cradle the back of each other's necks and they bring their foreheads together in celebration. They both turn towards the crowd to find their friends standing up in the student section, shouting and cheering for them. They both smile a smile that lights up their eyes, and Catra's breath hitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah. She is definitely a fan of football now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long after the last chapter, so here's chapter 2!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun has already set, and the dark of night has settled over them now that the game is over. It was a blowout with Bright Moon winning 37 - 0. Scorpia had something called a safety, Bow had 3 touchdowns, and Adora, well Adora was just flat out phenomenal. Throwing perfect spirals, running long distances, completely barreling through the other teams players to score a touchdown. Catra thought it was… well to be honest Catra thought it was hot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sudden interest in the athlete comes as a complete surprise to the feline. She has never shown interest in sports or their players, always more interested in the indie musician girls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Adora was just… so… so... attractive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She follows the group out of the stadium, careful to avoid the drunk, swaying students who spent all day tailgating. They twist and turn through the crowd until they find a break in space, just next to the stadium looking right onto the field. Catra looks around at them, wondering why they stopped moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything okay?" She asks curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes!" Perfuma chants with an excited smile. "We're just waiting for our friends. We always meet them right here after every game."  Catra nods in acceptance, letting her eyes scan the crowds of people. She doesn't have to stay. She could easily say goodbye, hop on her bike and head back to her apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Scopria would probably be upset if she didn't wait to say goodbye to her. With a huff, Catra takes off her black bomber jacket, cradles it in her arm, shoves her hands into the pockets of her jeans and waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <strong>***</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was awesome!" Bow exclaims, wrapping his arm around her hunched shoulders. "What a win." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles up at him then goes back to tying her shoes. "It felt great." She adds. "I have a good feeling about this season."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow you two. You TWO!" Scorpia says as she approaches, wrapping her arms around Bow and Adora to squeeze them in a tight hug. Their faces smoosh against her purple bright moon warm up, and they can only stare at each other with wide, happy, yet fearful eyes. "You were amazing out there!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Scorpia." Adora heaves, her words barely audible with the little air getting to her lungs. Scorpia lets them go with a happy sigh and the two gasp for air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were… pretty amazing… out there too." Bow says between bated breaths and Scorpia swipes her pincer at him coyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh stop. I was just doing my job!" She chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well keep it up." Bow adds, bringing a hand up to cradle Scorpia's shoulder plate. (He's careful to avoid the spikes resting their, having learned his lesson the last time) "With you leading our defense, and Adora and I absolutely crushing it on offense, the championship is basically in the bag."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's take it one game at a time, alright Bow?" Adora chuckles as she finishes putting her stuff away. She fixes up her bookbag and tosses it over her shoulders while backpedaling out of the room. "Now I don't know about you guys, but I could go for some of Lonnie's dad's burgers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohh yes! I'm always down to go to Hot Shots." Bow agrees, following Adora out of the locker room. Adora turns, pushing the doors open with her hands and the three athletes make their way to the usual meeting spot. It doesn't take long, the familiar twists and turns of the stadium are easy to navigate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they're friends come into view the trio smiles, but a new face catches their attention. The new girl stands off to the side just slightly, not excluded from the group but not actively keeping herself in the conversation. Her cat-like ears perk out from her black and brown mane, and her tail swishes idly behind her. She has on black jeans with rips at the knees and mid thighs, a white, sleeveless band tee tucked into her pants and a black bomber jacket cradled in her arms. Scorpia gasps in surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She came! Guys Catra came!" She tells them and her smile is positively beaming. Right, Catra, Scorpia's new roommate. She mentioned how she would be here tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the best friend squad keeps growing!" Bow chants in their ears, while throwing an excited fist in the air. They pick up their pace to meet their friends and the closer they get, the more Adora realizes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra is very attractive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She can't take her eyes off her. She can see the hint of a red lace bra in the cut out sleeves of her shirt and Adora silently approves of the choice. Red looks great on her light brown fur. She can also see that Catra is at least a whole head shorter than her, she just looks tiny. Tiny but <em>lithe</em>. As they approach the group, Catra's eyes shoot up and instantly connect to Adora's and the blonde short circuits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No literally, it feels like her body forgets how to function. She stumbles, tripping over her own two feet as her eyes refuse to leave the captivating blue and yellow ones staring at her. Adora has never met anyone with two different colored eyes. They're intimidating, vibrant, and utterly beautiful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rights herself before she can fall and make a bigger fool out of herself, but she can't save herself from the teasing of her friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First day on the new feet, Adora?" Bow taunts beside her and the group laugh as the football players approach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up." She grumbles to him, nudging the boy on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys were amazing!" Perfuma greets, throwing herself into her friend's arms. When she gets to Scorpia the girl blushes a bright red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Perfuma, wow you look, you look great." She stumbles. Adora chances a glance at her roommate and sees a soft smile gracing her lips while her eyes are narrowed at Scorpia ruefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh wow, if Adora didn't think she was attractive before, she sure does now with a look like that. Could she look at her like that? Please and thank you? She's brought out of her thoughts when Scorpia clears her throat and goes to stand by her roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adora, Bow, this is Catra. Wildcat, this is Adora and Bow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awhhh! Wildcat?" Bow coos from his spot where Glimmer hangs off his arm. "Can I call you that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely not." Catra glares and Bow recoils at the look. He mumbles some words to Glimmer who just laughs and shakes her head. Adora finds herself still staring, completely caught up in the gentle rasp of this girl's voice, and as if Catra can sense eyes on her, she tilts her head slightly to look at adora. Her brow furrows in confusion and Adora smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is it. Go talk to her. Adora whispers to herself then takes a confident step forward. Catra's eyes widen in surprise but it goes unnoticed by the blonde, who is too focused on not making an idiot out of herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Adora greets with a nod, "I'm Adora."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra smirks mirthfully at her and Adora swoons internally. "I know." She answers, her smirk softening to a tease.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right yeah, duh Scorpia just introduced us." She scoffs at herself, giving her forehead a light tap in frustration. "Anyways, it's nice to meet you." She recovers, holding her hand out to the beautiful Magicat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra studies her hand for a moment before she smiles softly, taking her hand out of her pocket to grasp hands with Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too." She says softly, almost timid, Adora would say. But no, there's no way this girl is timid. Not this girl, who looks like she could kill you 7 ways to Sunday with one flick of her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles at her, not realizing she's still shaking Catra's hand up and down. The feline quirks an expectant brow, looks down at their conjoined hands then back up to Adora. The blonde's brows furrow in confusion at the look. It isn't until a throat is clearing beside her that she realizes her hand is still clasped with Catra's. She pulls away quickly, her face flushing a bright red as Catra just laughs beside her. She turns to see Mermista, staring at her with disinterest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that that's over, can we like go? Bow says we're going to Hot Shots and I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>star-ving</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oohh Hot Shots?!" Seahawk sing songs. "Maybe I can convince the good sir Lawrence to give me my job back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doubtful." Mermista huffs beside him. She looks at him from under her lashes, her eyes narrowed. Seahawk swoons. "You burnt down half of his kitchen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah oh yes well I told you, that, my dearest, was an accident." He stumbles, pulling awkwardly at his red ascot. The group watches as the two go back and forth, Seahawk trying to defend his pyromaniac antics while Mermista refutes. Adora laughs at them before turning back to look at Catra, who has her jacket on and is swaying from left to right as if trying to figure out a way to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," she interrupts, gaining the attention of the group. "I'm gonna head out, let you guys go get some food." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not coming?" Adora is quick to answer, not doing a good job of hiding the disappointment in her voice. The rest of the group grumbles around her, begging her to join them. Catra's eyes hold hers for a second longer, before they scan around the group all looking at her expectantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Wildcat, you have to come." Scorpia pleads across from her. Perfuma is at her side smiling and nodding profusely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really want to ride my bike that far." Catra tries, rubbing at her neck awkwardly. "And I don't want to just leave it here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can put it in my car." Adora answers, trying to save the day. Catra can't leave, no she has to stay so Adora can get to know the personality that goes along with the attractive girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra startles at that declaration. As if she's surprised that the group genuinely wants her to come with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will it fit?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, Adora's car is huge." Bow adds. "A big SUV type thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora chances a glance over to the feline and it looks like she just got done rolling her eyes. Uh oh, that's not good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not that big, Bow." She defends in a huff. Since when does she care about defending the size of her car? She turns to address Catra, "But yes it'll fit your bike. We can just put the back seat down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kinky." Glimmer mumbles under her breath and the group breaks out into a fit of giggles. Adora is mortified and shoots a glare over to her best friend, while Catra stares at her in pleasant surprise. Adora even hears a slight chuckle come from the girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if it's no problem, sure I'll come." Catra decides, and Adora sighs a breath of relief. Scorpia claps excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh boy this is everything I've ever dreamed of over the past four months! Best night EVER!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They follow Catra to her bike, letting her load it into Adora's car before heading off to Hot Shots.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shots is a local, family run diner hidden just past the outskirts of DownTown Bright Moon, and is only known by the residents of the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a nice little hole in the wall place with gray linoleum tables and maroon leather seats over the chairs and booths. It has a lingering smell of grease, but that's overpowered by the sweet smell of the fresh pies sitting on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they enter, the group says hello to the waitress near the door then pushes together two tables at the center of the room. They're loud, and happy and having fun, and the patrons around them seem to enjoy the positive energy radiating from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra watches on as they all move together effortlessly, all finding their seats without even having to think about it. Adora next to Glimmer, Glimmer next to Bow, Bow next to Seahawk, Seahawk next to Mermista, Mermista next to Perfuma, Perfuma next to Scorpia, Scorpia next to Entrapta. She stands back, letting the group settle before she finds an empty seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right next to Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes a deep breath before pulling the chair out and sitting down. Adora offers her a sweet smile and she returns it, swooning at the sight of those light blue eyes. The captivating blue eyes that caught her attention the moment Adora walked up to the group in front of the football stadium. But she'll keep that information to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora's attractive, yes but there is no way Catra is her type. Adora is all muscles, soft edges, and pure sweetness, while Catra is slim, rough and aggressive. So Catra will simply admire from afar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looks up across the table to see Entrapta sitting in front of her, and finds the girl staring at her while biting her lip, as if she's trying to stop herself from bursting. Catra startles but looks towards the other end of the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Netossa!" The table cheers as the dark skinned waitress walks over to the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey all you! How was the game?" She tosses them a smile and leans her hip against the side of Bow's chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazing!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We won!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Netossa beams at them. "Congrats! I knew you could do it. How about a round of milkshakes? On the house?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Netossa, you are a goddess." Bow declares and the waitress turns off with a smile and the promise of free milkshakes for the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Catra, how long have you been in Bright Moon?" Perfuma asks from across the table. The brunette startles at the change of topic towards her, but quickly rights herself before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just over 4 months now." She answers as she pulls her hands into her lap and picks at her claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the move?" Bow continues and Catra curls in on herself a little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Change of scenery." She responds curtly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well Bright Moon was a great choice. It has some of the best scenery in all of Etheria!" Perfuma continues. "Where did you move from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's uncomfortable. She doesn't like all the personal questions, doesn't like the prying into her past life. She's trying to get away from that. She curls her arms over her chest and leans her chin down into her chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Horde City."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, Entrapta is the one to save her. Although she does it in the most Entrapta way possible...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Magicat seems to be uncomfortable with personal questions." Catra looks up to see the girl talking into her phone. "Body language demonstrates fear and discomfort." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She feels a hiss bubbling in the back of her throat, her tail bristling at the constant attention, but a soft voice brings her back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Entrapta, hey how was your First Ones excavation with George and Lance?" Adora's voice is soft as she gains Entrapta's attention, and forces her attention onto another one of her interests. The purple haired girl starts to rattle off about her time with Bow's Dads and their adventure to obtaining rare First Ones Tech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra's head shoots to her left and she can see Adora smiling softly and looking at her out of the corner of her eye. She mouths a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thank you'</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Adora nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I told you never to come in here again!" A loud booming voice draws their attention to the end of the table, where a large muscular man in a grease stained shirt is pointing an angry finger in Seahawks face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Netossa steps around the large man, as if he isn't red faced, screaming at a customer. She goes around the table, placing each of their milkshakes in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lawrence, my dear friend," Seahawk mumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not friends! I'm not friends with people who burn my stuff! You're lucky I don't throw you out onto the street right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, calm down." A voice says from behind the angry gentleman. "He's not causing any problems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I know he won't try to burn this place down again?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Daaaad!" The voice pleads, and Lawrence rights himself. Glare still firmly in place at Seahawk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He huffs before turning to face the rest of the group. He takes a deep breath, calming himself before he speaks. "Congrats on the win tonight. What a way to start the season. And Adora?" He sighs in awe as he addresses the blonde girl the Catra's left. "What an arm you got girl. Every throw, precise as a laser. Amazing"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Lawrence." Adora says with a blush. "Lonnie did great too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who, this girl?" Lawrnece says with a smile as he reaches behind him and pulls a young girl under his arm. He cradles her head under his armpit and nudges his fist into her head. "She's alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If by 'alright' you mean Bright Moon's leading interception record holder." The girl taunts as she pushes herself out of her dad's arm who simply laughs. Catra startles at the familiar face that surfaces out of her father's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's my girl." He says with one last ruffle to her hair, before stalking off back to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lonnie!" The table yells in celebration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys." She says her eyes scanning the table, but falling to Catra in surprise. "Catra?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sup Lonnie." Catra nods in hello and Lonnie returns it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Lonnie?" Adora asks Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know Catra?" Scorpia asks Lonnie, and the tanned girl nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah she's in a band with my boyfriends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in a band?" Glimmer, Bow, and Adora add. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're dating Kyle and Rogelio? I had no idea! That's amazing, I'm so happy for you! How long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost a year now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A year! A whole year and I didn't even know!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The constant back forth was a lot to follow, and the group found their heads bouncing back and forth between the two like a tennis match. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well I just wanted to stop by and say hi. I'm going to help my dad in the kitchen. But I'll see you guys later. Catra I'll probably see you tomorrow." She back pedals before turning around with a wave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you Monday, Lonnie!" Scorpia calls after her and Glimmer's head immediately whips around to Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's tomorrow?" Seahawk asks Catra with intrigue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catra's got band practice tomorrow!" Scorpia answers for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're in a band?" Glimmer asks Catra and the Magicat nods. "What kind of music?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indie Alternative." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugghhh you play hipster music?" Mermista groans, letting her head fall into her hand and Catra glares at the girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not hipster." Catra responds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it's not mainstream either. Which makes it hipster." Catra huffs in annoyance and has to take a deep breath to calm herself before snapping at the wannabe mermaid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you play?" Adora's soft voice brings her back, and Catra opens her eyes to look into the light blue eyes that are slowly becoming her favorite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'They're almost daphne blue.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Catra thinks to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I play guitar and sing." She responds in her usual husk, and Adora smiles. She doesn't notice the slight hitch in Adora's breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You any good?" Adora narrow's one eyebrow slyly, her lip pulling up into a half smirk and Catra narrows her eyes in challenge. They stare into each other's eyes, both egging the other on in challenge. Alright, princess, game on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Catra is amazing!" Scorpia calls out, shattering the little bubble the two found themselves in. "Best musician on this side of Bright Moon! She even wrote a song this week and I got to hear her make it from start to finish! Oh ho guys she's so good!" Catra smiles softly at her roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You write your own music?" Perfuma coos.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa you wrote a song in a week?" Bow asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it called?" Mermista drolls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it about?" Glimmer asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sing for us, Scary Cat Lady!" Seahawk exclaims, pushing his chair out and stomping his foot onto the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" Lawrence calls from behind the counter. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Get your crusty ass boots off my table boy, before I take them off for you!</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seahawk slowly lowers himself back into his chair in embarrassment. They all look at Catra expectantly and the girl takes a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I write my own music. I actually wrote the song in 2 days, but that was just the music, I'm still working on the lyrics. I had an idea of where I wanted it to go but now I'm not sure." Her eyes cast sideways towards Adora quickly before continuing on. "It doesn't have a title yet, and no I will not sing for you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group is quiet as they stare at her in surprised silence. Her eyes scan the table, waiting for someone to say something but they all just stare at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" She screeches. Her claws scratch against the table, leaving light marks in their wake, and her fur bristles in defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that's the most you've spoken all night." Glimmer stares at her, shocked. Catra crosses her arms back over her chest and leans back in her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catra is a woman of few words." Scorpia smiles across from her, digging into her milkshake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The delivery of their food draws the attention away from Catra, and the group digs in. A silence falling over them as they eat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's nice, Catra thinks to herself, to have more people around. Sure they ask some personal questions she's not ready to answer yet, and some of them are getting on her nerves, but it's nice to get out and meet more people. And well, if she didn't she wouldn't have met Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finish their meals, and leave a hefty tip for Netossa since most of their meal was comped. They walk out waving goodbye to Netossa, Lonnie, Lawrence, and the other guests of Hot Shots Diner, then turn to the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They start their goodbyes as they make their way to their cars, Catra once again standing off to the side. She's surprised when Glimmer and Bow pull her into a tight hug, she doesn't return it but she appreciates the gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make their way around the group and Catra smiles. The relationship of the friends is wholesome and contagious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Wildcat, you coming with me?" Scorpia asks and Catra's eyes bounce from Adora, who is standing near the trunk of her car, flipping her keys around her hand, back to Scorpia. Adora looks up and smiles at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can go with Scorpia, and I can drop your bike off sometime this weekend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I kinda need it to get to practice tomorrow." Catra hums, her hand smoothing down the hair at the back of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right." Adora chuckles awkwardly. It's quiet between the two, and Catra's eyes shuffle between Adora and Scorpia, who is now watching her with a patient smile. "I could… give you a ride? That way you can have your bike for tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's okay with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah totally!" Adora says a little too excitedly. She takes a breath to calm herself, attempting to give off an air of nonchalance. "Yeah I can take you home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra nods. "Cool." She turns to Scorpia who stands a few parking spots away. "I'm gonna go with Adora, she has my bike." She tells her and Scorpia smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Makes sense! Okay well, see you at home roomie!" Scorpia answers before getting into her car and waving them goodbye. Catra turns back to Adora and moves to get in the passenger side of the car. Bow was right, it is a huge car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey uh…" Adora starts, stopping Catra in her tracks. Her eyes are downcast to the ground, making her look smaller than her 5'10 frame actually is, and her hands fiddle nervously with her keys in front of her. "You know, since you're new to Bright Moon, if you ever want someone to show you around town I'd be happy to be your tour guide."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra startles at the sentiment, her stomach swooping at the chivalry of the girl in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's all it is though. Chivalry. This is Asora just being nice. She's new to town, doesn't know the area all too well. Adora just wants to help, nothing more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ignores the sinking feeling in her gut, pushing it down to continue to repress it, and smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'd be nice. Thanks." Catra says and the smile Adora gives her is absolutely beaming, her daphne blue eyes shining with pure happiness and excitement. It almost makes her wonder if maybe Adora meant it as more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'No. She doesn't. Don't get your hopes up.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> She tells herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, yeah awesome." She says in a breath and nods her head towards her car. "Well let's get you home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Catra hops in the passenger seat, and spends the rest of the car ride telling herself not to fall for Adora.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I promise this isn't a slow burn, that's just Catra's defense mechanism! Let me know what you think (: </p><p>Find me on tumblr @ tobinputaringonit<br/>or Twitter @thatsgayskull</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora takes Catra to an eclectic little coffee house with magic, out there clothes, and an old lady who keeps bumping Adora on the head with a broom. Oh and Catra plays some music.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weights clank against each other as they drop to their original resting place, echoing around the room with the other sounds of clanking metal. Adora sighs pleasantly as she wipes the sweat from her brow and sits up on the bench. She grasps her water bottle and squirts it into her mouth when there’s a low, but appraising whistle behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“170?! That a new personal best?” Scorpia walks up, shooting Adora a beaming smile. The quarterback nods and Scorpia hoots loud in her ear while smacking her shoulder in celebration. Adora startles at the force of it, water spilling out from her mouth and down her chest. “That’s amazing! Look at you go, setting records, making improvements. I’m proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the girl who’s benching 250.” Adora teases as she eyes the bulging muscles on Scorpia’s arms. Her scorpion counterpart fixes her with a stern glare.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t go diminishing your accomplishments right now Adora. You achieved a new goal! That’s fantastic! Don’t deflect, own it. Be proud of yourself! I know I am.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora takes a moment, smiling softly up at her friend. Her sweet, precious, too good for this world friend. She lets Scorpia’s words enter her mind and warm her body from the top down, swelling in her chest and relaxing her other limbs.</p><p> </p><p>She sighs, “You’re right, I’m sorry.” Scorpia looks at her expectantly, and Adora laughs halfheartedly. “Yes Scorpia, this was a personal best and you’re right it is amazing and I am proud of myself.”</p><p> </p><p>"There you go, cap." Scorpia smiles, happy with Adora's response. Adora stands from the bench and shakes her arms loosely at her sides. She eyes Scorpia warily, as her thoughts drift to the girl's roommate. She should say something, ask about the girl. No, she doesn't want to seem desperate. But… Catra has been on her mind the past couple of days. It wouldn't hurt to just… ask. Would it?</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," she starts, pulling Scorpia out of her hyper-fixated ramble about her newest interest. "How's uh… How's Catra?"</p><p> </p><p>Scorpia brightens at the mention of her roommate. "She's great! Yeah she's rocking, no pun intended! Okay maybe a little pun intended." </p><p> </p><p>"Cool cool." Adora purses her lips and rocks back and forth on her heels. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you like her?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh? Uh what? What uh - why, why do you ask? Did she say something?" Adora rambles nervously, her eyes darting around before they fall expectantly on her teammate.</p><p> </p><p>"Gah I just want you guys to like her! She's kinda rough around the edges but she has a good heart, and she could always use more friends. Some good people in her life. And you guys are good people! The best people! I think joining our friend group would be good for her."</p><p> </p><p>Adora lets out a breath of relief.</p><p> </p><p>"Right yeah of course. Well I liked her, Entrapta certainly likes her, and I think the others did?" She assures her and Scorpia relaxes.</p><p> </p><p>"Good. That's good." Scorpia whispers softly, while nodding her head. "You guys seemed to hit it off! I think? I'm not sure, she didn't talk much. But it seemed like you two got along? I mean you drove her home. Did she talk much then?</p><p> </p><p>Adora shakes her head with a weak smile. No, Catra was quiet during the car rides. Only offering short answers, or noncommittal grunts. But she didn't seem rude or disinterested, just… guarded.</p><p> </p><p>"No she was pretty quiet in the car." She answers honestly.</p><p> </p><p>"Dang it." Scorpia deflates, attempting to snap her pincers. She can't, and she just ends up clicking them together. Adora looks at her teammates slumped shoulders and frowns. </p><p> </p><p>"But," Adora starts and Scorpia perks up curiously. "I did offer to show her around Bright Moon... And she agreed. So there's that." </p><p> </p><p>Scorpia instantly brightens, her face splitting into a beaming smile. Her arms wrap around Adora in a tight hug and she lifts her up in celebration. Adora hangs there limply, her legs and feet dangling just above the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"This is amazing! This is good, real good." She sets Adora down and grips her shoulders. "When is this happening? Where are you taking her? Can I come?"</p><p> </p><p>"Scorpia, take a deep breath." Adora tells her as she stifles a laugh behind a closed lip smile. "I don't know when, I just offered to do it. I'll probably take her to the Elberon District or somewhere around that area, and… I was kinda hoping it would just be the two of us." </p><p> </p><p>She worries her bottom lip between her teeth at Scorpia's analyzing expression. Her eyes are narrowed curiously, taking in every piece of Adora. Did she reveal too much? Oh God, now Scorpia's going to know she has a thing for her roommate, and she's not gonna shut up about it and of course Catra's going to find out. She said too much, she said too-</p><p> </p><p>"That's a great idea!" Scorpia cheers, lifting Adora up by her shoulders. "Oh why didn't I think of that! All eight of us at once is overwhelming, but one on one? Adora you're a genius! Here, do you have her number?"</p><p> </p><p>Adora grunts as Scorpia jostles her back to the ground, shaking her head no as she rights herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh boy." Scorpia laughs as she runs over to the side of the weight room. Adora follows and watches as the linebacker rifles through her stuff before pulling her phone out. She grips it awkwardly between her pincers and taps around a few times before letting out a loud, enunciated 'haHA.' "There! I just sent you her contact info."</p><p> </p><p>"Cool." Adora squawks out around a cracked voice. She clears her throat and straightens her shoulders. "Yeah I'll text her."</p><p> </p><p>"Awesome! Hey will you spot me for squats?" </p><p> </p><p>Thankful for the quick change in conversation, Adora nods, "Of course," as she follows Scorpia over to the weights. All the while, bursting with excitement at the thought of seeing Catra again.</p><hr/><p>Catra stares wide-eyed at her phone, her stomach swooping with butterflies. It seems her mantra to not catch feelings is failing and she scoffs at herself. <em> 'It’s just a text, relax.' </em> She tells herself and her eyes scan over the message again</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> Hey Catra, it's Adora! Scorpia gave me your number. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra rolls her eyes. She's really going to have to have a talk with her roommate about just handing out her number to people.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> would you be down to hang out this week? I figured I could show you some cool places in the Elberon District. </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra bites her thumb to stave off the smile that threatens to break out on her face. She takes a deep breath, wiping that smile from her face and thinks intently about how she wants to respond. She can't seem too excited about this, she doesn't want to seem desperate, but she knows her usual disinterested tone will probably drive Adora away. </p><p> </p><p>She starts typing right as another text comes through.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray:</em> </b> <em> Unless you've already been to that area. No worries if you have, we can always go somewhere else! </em></p><p> </p><p>Catra chuckles, even through text Adora's nervous rambles are cute. <em> 'Stop. It's not cute, you don't like this.' </em>Oh who is she kidding she likes this. She likes that Scorpia gave Adora her number. She likes that Adora is asking her to hangout. She likes Adora's nervous rambling.</p><p> </p><p>But she won't admit that. She can just store that in the back of her mind, and continue to repress it. She's only going to get burned if she lets herself tolerate those kinds of thoughts. </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Catra Weaver:</em></b> <em>Elberon sounds cool, I haven't been there yet.</em></p><p> </p><p>Mild interest with an implied, but not definite, answer? Perfect </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> Awesome! It's a really cool area, I think you'll like it. </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> Very artsy </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> When are you free this week? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Catra Weaver: </em> </b> <em> I don't have class or practice on Friday </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> Friday! Great, I'm out of practice by 10. How does noon sound? </em></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Catra Weaver: </em> </b>👍🏻</p><p> </p><p>Now she just has to get through the next two and a half days without getting her hopes up. This is just Adora being nice. Why wouldn't she offer to show her around the place that is starting to become her home? </p><p> </p><p>This is practical, that's all. (Catra already knows she's lost that battle.)</p><hr/><p>With a frustrated huff, Catra rips her shirt off and throws it onto the growing pile. Nothing is <em> working </em>. No outfit seems right, seems good enough. She's either trying too hard or not trying enough.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes fall on the alarm clock sitting atop her dresser and sighs. Adora is going to be here soon and she still doesn't know what to wear.</p><p> </p><p><em> 'Why are you trying so hard? It's not like it matters.' </em> </p><p> </p><p>It doesn't. It doesn't matter at all, she just wants to look presentable when she goes out in public. Yeah that's it.</p><p> </p><p>She looks at herself in the mirror; her skin tight maroon jeans go well tucked into her deep brown combat boots, but she stares at her topless self wondering what shirt to put with it. She casts her gaze over to the ever growing pile of shirts and glares. Why is this so hard? </p><p> </p><p><em> 'Just wear what you wear everyday. This is your style, you're not trying to impress anyone.' </em>Yeah okay, Catra. Keep telling yourself that.</p><p> </p><p>She scans her closet one last time, before grabbing a shirt from the discarded pile and tossing it on. A light gray, sleeveless tee. </p><p> </p><p>Catra sighs, but nods her head. Effortlessly casual.</p><p> </p><p>Her phone vibrates in her back pocket and she excitedly grabs at it.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adora Gray: </em> </b> <em> here! </em></p><p> </p><p>She lets out a soft, happy smile before schooling her face into a neutral expression. She tucks her phone back into her pocket, and exits her apartment, making her way downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Catra exits her building and sees Adora, sitting in her giant SUV fiddling around with her phone. She looks up right as Catra approaches and the feline hears the click of the door as it unlocks. She pulls it open and hoists herself up into the car.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Adora greets enthusiastically. Her smile is bright, her face slightly flushed, and her hair a little damp from her post-practice shower.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Adora.” Catra’s voice is smooth and confident, as she buckles her seat belt. She fails to hear Adora’s sharp intake of breath as it’s drowned out by the light click of the belt connecting to the holder. Adora clears her throat to compose herself before speaking.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it cool if we stop at this little cafe in the center square? I didn’t eat after practice so I’m kind of hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, whatever. You’re the tour guide today.” Catra says with what sounds like mild disinterest. Really, it’s just the usual droll of her voice</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I mean… if that’s not something you’re interested in we can go somewhere else. I can just grab some food on the go real quick. We can do whatever you want! Whatever you’re-” </p><p> </p><p>Catra mentally kicks herself. She knew her showing any type of disinterest would potentially drive Adora away, intentional or not.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora,” She interrupts, the football players rambling coming to a halt as she looks up at Catra. Her eyes are wide and bright with fear. “The cafe is fine, I promise.” </p><p> </p><p>Adora’s eyes and smile soften, “Okay.” She nearly whispers. “Okay yeah great.” And with that, she shifts gears and drives towards Elberon.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Adora said she was taking her to a cafe, Catra pictured a small, hole-in-the-wall shop with soft lighting and musicians playing acoustic covers, not… this.</p><p> </p><p>She stands in front of the white building with the floor to ceiling open windows and stares up in confusion at the deep purple sign reading, <em> ‘Madame Razz’s Coffeehouse Emporium.’ </em></p><p> </p><p>What the hell is a coffeehouse emporium?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a lot, I know.” Adora says beside her, breaking her out of her confused stupor.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is a coffeehouse emporium?” Catra mimics her thoughts from mere seconds ago and Adora laughs sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, I’ll show you.” She nods her head towards the door, and Catra follows. She offers a sincere smile when Adora opens the door for her and the sight that greets her as she enters the building is a broom, reaching over her head. She ducks quickly in order to avoid impact but it never comes.</p><p> </p><p>Well, not to her at least.</p><p> </p><p>“Where have you been?” A sharp, frail voice yells and Catra opens her eyes to see the broom retracting. She turns around and Adora is rubbing the top of her head with a frustrated, but loving glint in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Razz.” She greets, and Catra turns to see an eccentric old woman, dressed in a deep purple ankle skirt and a light brown shawl. Her hair is on the fritz, spraying in all different directions, her eyes are large and donned with yellow tinted tortoise shell glasses, and her limbs are covered in colorful, dangly jewelry.</p><p> </p><p>“We were supposed to bake pies yesterday!” Madame Razz says as she brings her broom back up to bump Adora on the head. Catra is surprised when the girl lets it happen. Adora easily has a whole foot of height over this old lady, yet she lets her hit her with a broom? </p><p> </p><p>“Razz.” Adora says calmly. “We baked the pies on Tuesday, remember? It’s Friday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Friday? Friday?! Have you lost your mind young one, it’s Wednesday!” Adora smiles softly but shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“No Razz, today’s Friday.” Razz huffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Tomato, potato. Time’s an illusion anyways.” Adora laughs and Catra can’t help but chuckle. As the sound escapes her mouth, Razz seems to realize Adora isn’t alone, and her eyes shoot to the magicat.</p><p> </p><p>“Catra this is Madame Razz, Razz this is Catra.” Adora introduces and Catra offers a half wave. She isn’t expecting Madame Razz to step forward into her space, her eyes calculating as they roam Catra’s face. Catra’s fur bristles, her ears pressing to her head in defense and her tail fluffing out.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, personal space lady.” She screeches. She refuses to move though, standing her ground. Razz is the one who should move, not her.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re running from something.” Razz says and Catra startles, her eyes widening in shock. “I can see it in your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-kay Razz, let’s give Catra some space.” Adora says as she guides the older woman away from Catra by her shoulders. When Razz turns around to see Adora, her face brightens instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Adora! You’re here!” Razz cheers. </p><p> </p><p>“Been here for a few minutes now Razz.” Adora laughs and the woman flicks her wrist dismissively. “Any chance I could get something to eat?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes of course, yes! I’ll get something started, just for you.” She turns to make her way back to the counter of the shop when her eyes catch Catra again. “Oh! Who’s your friend?” </p><p> </p><p>Catra’s eyes narrow in confusion and concern. She just… met this lady… how could she-</p><p> </p><p>“This is Catra, Razz.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right right! Okay, drinks and food.” Catra watches with curiosity as the woman walks behind the counter and pushes the back door open with a flourish. She looks over towards Adora with a quirked brow and the girl chuckles awkwardly as she rubs at the back of her neck. </p><p> </p><p>“So that was Razz...”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I got that much.” Catra drolls. “She didn’t even take our order…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll like whatever she gives you, I promise. She’s good with that stuff. Also, she means well. She just has a… tendency to get lost.” Catra just purses her lips and nods in response. Finally she can get a good look at this <em> ‘emporium. </em>’ The main room is filled with mismatched furniture; a green table with pink and blue chairs, a red table with purple and yellow chairs. It’s all over the place. But what really captures her attention, is the floating gold orbs around the room. Small enough that they could be confused for glitter, or snow even. But these… glitter specks… seem to have a mind of their own. Floating aimlessly around.</p><p> </p><p>“Magic.” Adora says beside her. “Madame Razz’s is known for it’s magic. Well all of Bright Moon is, but Razz is the only one to incorporate it into her shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that was just a myth.” Catra says in awe as her eyes follow the golden orbs. Adora shakes her head.</p><p> </p><p>“The magic of Bright Moon is real. And I can guarantee any other myth you’ve heard is most likely true.” Her words seem loaded, as if she has something to add but doesn’t quite want to… not yet. “Well it’s gonna be a bit before Razz is finished, so follow me.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora swerves past the mismatched tables and walks towards the back of the room. That’s when Catra notices a small staircase, leading down to a lower level that looks like a gift shop. As she follows Adora down the three steps, she sees that it’s a small boutique of clothes similar to what Madame Razz is wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Well her business is certainly niche.” Catra comments as she scans the first rack of clothing. </p><p> </p><p>“That it is.” Adora responds. She comes up to stand beside Catra as she looks at the clothes. Adora’s muscular bicep makes contact with Catra’s bare shoulder and the magicat relaxes at the warmth of it. </p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Don’t get burned, Catra.’ </em>She tells herself and steps away from Adora, putting a decent amount of space between the two. </p><p> </p><p>Friends. Adora just wants to be friends. Don’t go ruining it with… <em> feelings </em>. Catra doesn’t notice the slight downturn of the blondes lips. </p><p> </p><p>"So… Horde City.” Adora starts. Catra doesn’t look at her, but her ears perk in response and Adora knows she has her attention. “That's quite the ways away." Catra doesn't respond, just continues to browse through the eclectic section of clothing as if she didn't hear Adora. </p><p> </p><p>"I've been there once. A long time ago." Adora continues and Catra hums noncommittally as she continues to browse. Nervous, Adora keeps rambling. "My foster parents took me on a work trip when I was like 6, so I barely remember it. I think it was very… industrial?" </p><p> </p><p>"Cities tend to be like that." Catra sasses as she pulls an orange tye-dye skirt off the rack. Her eyes widen and she mutters a soft, "yikes" as she puts it back.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't like talking about Horde City… do you?" Adora finally realizes, her eyes gazing curiously over Catra as if trying to analyze her. Catra scoffs and lets out a bitter laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"What gave you that impression?" She moves around to the other side of the rack.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a hunch." Adora chuckles as she too starts looking at the, rather out there, clothing Madame Razz carries. She glances up through her lashes, and looks across the rack at Catra. The girl does the same and when they make eye contact they both let out soft laughs. "I get it. We all have stuff we don't like to talk about."</p><p> </p><p>"And what is it that you don't like to talk about, blondie?" Catra asks in an attempt to change the conversation. </p><p> </p><p>"Why would I tell you if I don't like to talk about it?" Adora answers with a teasing smirk that Catra mimics.</p><p> </p><p>"Touchè." A comfortable silence falls over the two of them as they browse the clothes. Catra looks up and finally caves, letting herself take in Adora. She had avoided it all afternoon, not letting her gaze linger too long on the girl, but that was nearly impossible. Her dirty blonde hair has a slight wave to it as it falls just above her shoulders, and her defined muscles fill out the tight forest green shirt she’s wearing. She can’t see it through the rack of clothing but she already knows the gray jeans Adora has on, hug her hips and thighs perfectly. </p><p> </p><p>Okay so maybe she indulged in a quick look while Adora led her into the boutique, sue her. </p><p> </p><p>For once in her life, Catra actually wants to get to know Adora. Sure she’s not Adora’s type, but it doesn’t have to be like that. Adora seems like a decent human, and she needs more decent people in her life. For too long, she’s let toxic, manipulative, abusive people control her. But now, with this new life, she needs all the good people she can get.</p><p> </p><p>And Adora is good people. </p><p> </p><p>"So,” Catra starts, drawing Adora’s attention away from a shirt with a tree on it. As Adora puts it away Catra reads the words, ‘Birch Please’ and she stifles a chuckle. “What's a fun fact about Ms. Adora Gray that I should know?"</p><p> </p><p>Without even hesitating Adora responds, "I can turn into an 8 foot tall warrior princess." She says honestly and Catra stares in shock before belting out a laugh. Adora smiles at the sound, enjoying the site of Catra so open and carefree.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously? Be real." She says through fits of her giggles.</p><p> </p><p>"No seriously.” Adora says with a soft chuckle. “You know the legend of She Ra? Welp…" She gestures to herself, waving her hand loosely from her head to toe. Catra is quiet, her face neutral as her eyes flit over Adora’s face.</p><p> </p><p>"Bull shit. No way." Catra says in disbelief but Adora just nods. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you, most myths about Bright Moon are true.” She sing-songs as she goes back to browsing the clothes.</p><p> </p><p>"Prove it."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not do it here… it tends to draw a lot of attention."</p><p> </p><p>"Liar."</p><p> </p><p>"Plus I don't have the sword."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop messing with me Adora."</p><p> </p><p>"I promise I'm not lying!” She laughs, looking up at the feline with a bright smile. “I really am She Ra! Why would I lie about this?"</p><p> </p><p>Catra’s looks at her, neutral and calculating again.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I’m not going to believe you unless you show me.” She deadpans.</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of figured.” Adora tries to fight the smile that threatens to take over her face. She presses her lips together to suppress it, and Catra’s eyes dash down to them at the action before quickly shooting back up to Adora’s daphne blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p><em> ‘Seriously how is it possible to have eyes that blue??’ </em>Catra swoons, taking a deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise I’ll show you She Ra one day.” Adora says with a sweet smile, causing Catra’s stomach to swoop with butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> ‘Reign it in Catra, reign it in.’ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Razz is probably finishing up with our drinks, wanna go take a seat and wait?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra shrugs in response, before putting another wild skirt back on the rack and leading Adora back into the coffee shop.</p><hr/><p>She hates to say it, but Adora was right. She wasn’t sure what to expect when Madame Razz handed her a steaming mug, filled to the brim with a green, creamy liquid, but when she took a sip she had to stop herself from moaning. It tasted like pistachio, maybe? With a hint of honey?</p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, was it delicious.</p><p> </p><p>Now, she stays reminiscing about the delicious coffee, pleasantly energized, as she and Adora walk through the Elberon District. It’s nice, to finally get to know someone outside of Scorpia and her band. Adora is sweet, and she hates to steal Perfuma’s descriptor of Scorpia, but the same applies to Adora. Adora is a gentle giant. </p><p> </p><p>She opens doors for Catra, she doesn’t pry when Catra gives short, guarded answers, doesn’t get offended when Catra puts a little more space between them, she lets the girl open up on her own time. It’s nice. She's a nice friend.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Princess, where are you taking me now?” Catra asks and Adora chuckles at the nickname. They’ve been wandering aimlessly for a bit, Adora pointing out good restaurants, an improv studio, some local dive bars, but they never go in any of the places. They keep walking, as if Adora is leading her somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a surprise.” She says with a satisfied smile, and Catra quirks a single, curious eyebrow but she doesn’t question it. She lets Adora lead her around until they come to a stop in front of a run-down building. She looks up and her mouth drops in awe.</p><p> </p><p>“Surprise.” Adora’s voice is nervous, she shoves her hands into her front pockets and her shoulders curl in. Catra’s eyes flash to Adora than back to the sign that reads, <em> ‘The Round About’ </em> then a smaller sign underneath reading <em> ‘Record and Music Store’  </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s small, and looks a little worse for wear on the outside. Honestly Catra wouldn’t have even noticed it if Adora didn’t bring her here. It’s a ‘blink and you’ll miss it’ type of store. </p><p> </p><p>“I figured you’d wanna check out Bright Moons best music store. Like actually the best, not some chain store that claims to be the best. Like yeah sure, Gear Heads is a cool shop, but there’s like seventeen Gear Heads in Bright Moon alone-” Catra stares in awe, her heart completely bursting in her chest. She watches as Adora continues to ramble beside her, her mouth and mind moving a mile a minute. </p><p> </p><p>She brings her hand up and softly lays it against Adora’s bicep, squeezing lightly at the muscle there. Adora stops her rambling and looks down at Catra, her bottom lip trapped under her teeth. Her eyes flash from Catra’s hand on her arm, then back to the girl standing before her.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hits Catra like a fucking truck. The realisation that she can’t fake this anymore, can’t hide it from herself. </p><p> </p><p>She likes Adora. Like a lot.</p><p> </p><p>God damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Catra sends her a beaming smile, her fangs on full display and Adora returns it.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon Princess.” She says before heading into the store. Adora follows, but is quick to jog ahead and open the door for Catra. She’s greeted with the scent of old wood and looks around to see the perfect layout of records on the left side, and the precise way the guitars are hung on the wall to her right.</p><p> </p><p>It’s beautiful. Absolute perfection.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes are immediately drawn to a deep red, Les Paul electric guitar and she walks over to it, Adora following behind.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s beautiful.” Catra mutters to herself as she lets her fingers run up the neck of the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“You wanna play it?” They both turn to see a young girl, about their age, sitting reclined in a camp chair. Her legs thrown up on the edge of the front counter, a book folded over her thigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I?” Catra is nearly shaking with excitement. The girl nods, kicking her feet off the counter. She nods, walking over to grab the guitar off the wall. Catra squeals in excitement as she follows the employee over to the corner, where a drum set and amps are set up on a small corner stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Feel free to play around with the settings on the amp.” She says, handing the guitar over to Catra. The girl is bouncing up and down as she accepts the guitar and swings the strap over her shoulder. “And If you wanna give any others a try, let me know. My names Starla, just give me a holler.”</p><p> </p><p>Catra is quick to plug the guitar in and strum the steel strings. Her jaw drops and her eyes nearly roll back in her head, and Adora can’t help but smile and laugh. Catra truly is in her element.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers fiddle around the neck of the guitar before plucking a recognizable tune. Her left hand is methodical as her fingers bounce back and forth, her right hand moving fast between the strings. She repeats the sound a few times before strumming a few chords, then letting her fingers move around the neck again.</p><p> </p><p>She’s good, she’s really good. Adora didn’t expect her to be bad, the girl is in a band after all, but she didn’t expect… this. She watches with rapt attention as Catra’s hands effortlessly move around the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sing it.” Adora says, her voice projecting over the sounds of the amp. Catra quirks a brow in question, but her fingers never stop their movement on the guitar. She enters the solo, her fingers moving faster along the neck and Adora’s eyes raise in pleasant surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Sing it!” Adora says louder over the amp. The beautiful echoes of the guitar come to an abrupt halt with a slight screech. Catra looks down nervously, her left hand hanging loosely over the neck of the instrument. “Will you sing for me?” She asks softly, no need to yell anymore since there is no music being played.</p><p> </p><p>Catra shakes her head no, eyes never looking up from the floor, and Adora deflates. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, it’s… I'm not ready. I don't like being put on the spot." She places the Les Paul on a nearby stand, her back turned to Adora. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I-I didn’t mean...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it.” Catra reassures over her shoulder. When she looks away her eyes catch onto something. A guitar more beautiful than the deep red Les Paul. This guitar is an antique, and just so happens to be the color that has been on her mind nearly everyday. Her new favorite color.</p><p> </p><p>A beat up, 1959 Daphne Blue fender. </p><p> </p><p>She walks over and eyes it carefully, her fingers brushing the edges of the wood that peak out from under the paint. She turns her head conspicuously to look at Adora and notices the girl's crestfallen expression. She sighs, building up the courage to do what she's about to do.</p><p> </p><p>"If you really want to hear me sing," she starts as she scans the guitar, eyes refusing to look at Adora. Her finger trails the edge, before running up the neck, then back down the shoulder. Adora is drawn to the motion. It's hypnotizing. "You can come to Beast Island Pub next Saturday."</p><p> </p><p>Adora startles out of her hypnotic state and she stares at Catra with a curious narrow of her brows. “Next Saturday?”</p><p> </p><p>Catra nods, her hand moving from the guitar to rest at her side. She finally turns around to face the football player that has been occupying her mind. “My band, we play there a few times a month. We bounce around to a few places, but Beast Island is our regular venue.”</p><p> </p><p>Adora’s soft smile brightens into a wide, tooth splitting grin and Catra is happy she said something. Because she got to see the look of pure happiness from Adora.</p><p> </p><p>“Scorpia said she wanted to come, so feel free to extend the invite to the others I guess.” Catra continues and Adora nods, still beaming from the invite.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I will! Thanks- uh thanks for the invite!” Catra smiles a closed lip smile and the two stare into each other’s eyes for a second longer than Catra would like. Given that Adora is trying to be her friend and all, and the gaze seems loaded with things that don’t scream friendly. She gestures her thumb behind her shoulder to the guitar.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m gonna get this.” She says.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh… don’t you want to play it first?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” Catra sighs wistfully, turning around to look at the guitar again. “I have a good feeling about this one.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What'd you think??</p><p>Find me on tumblr @ tobinputaringonit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fucking finally, amiright?</p><p>So sorry for the wait, this was a little difficult for me to write. I hated it at first but when I went back and worked on it a bit more I was able to make it into something I liked enough. Also, the Scorpia/Catra scene in here is one of my favorites so far.</p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora wakes with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. She rolls out of bed, stretching her arms above her head and sighing in relief. She’s feeling good, feeling happy and ready, and more than prepared for her game tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She exits her room with a slight skip down the hall until she reaches the kitchen. She pulls the ingredients out for her famous raspberry mango smoothie, and hums slightly to herself as she does. She doesn’t even flinch when an extra voice enters the kitchen behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s unusually peppy for eight in the morning.” Glimmer rasps, her voice still ladled with sleep. She yawns as she reaches for a mug and places it under their keurig. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goooooood morning!” Bow cheers as he enters the kitchen with a smile, that Adora returns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh you’re both unusually peppy this morning.” She drones as she watches the coffee fill her cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about? Bow’s always like this in the morning.” Adora chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, babe, c’mon! You know me, early bird gets the worm!” Bow agrees, stepping forward to press a kiss to Glimmer’s cheek. She doesn’t respond, just leans into Bow and accepts the kiss before pulling her coffee off the stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Soooo……?” Bow slips next to Adora slyly, his shoulders shimmying with excitement. “How was your date with Catra?” He asks, bumping shoulders with the girl. Adora stops the blender and turns to him with a happy smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was great! I think. I had fun, and I think she had fun."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So was it officially a date?" Glimmer asks with a playful tilt to her voice as she eyes Adora over the rim of her mug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it was a date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Glimmer asks with a confused narrow of her brow, her mug dropping from her lips. Her questioning stare prompts Adora to continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, we both paid for our own meals.. And we didn't hold hands. And she kept about a foot's distance between us at all times. But I held the door open for her!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer groans, setting her coffee down and rubbing her eyes in frustration. "Adora. I thought you were going to ask her on a date." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did! I asked to show her around town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Adora..." Bow's gentle voices coaxes her to look over at him. His eyes are soft with what looks like pitty. "That wasn't a date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I think I w-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can almost guarantee, Catra thought you were just being a good samaritan and showing her around town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora goes to speak but Bow continues, causing her to purse her lips together and listen. "She's new in town. Only has a handful of friends. You offered to show her around. That's not a date, babe. That's being friendly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora deflates with a sigh. Well shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate to say it, but if you want to go on a date with her, you have to explicitly ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay but like… how do I do that?” Adora groans, her foot stomping in a huff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Catra, want to go on a date?” Glimmer deadpans as she picks up her coffee and sips at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that simple, and you know it.” Adora glares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is it not that simple? If you like her, just ask her out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coming from the girl who was in love with Bow for 13 years but did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awh babe.” Bow coos beside her, his head cocking to the side with an adorable tilt. “You were in love with me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bow we’re dating, I’m still in love with you!” She screeches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Awh!” Bow beams as he wraps his arms around his girlfriend. He holds her in his arms as the girl continues to talk to her best friend and roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look it took Bow and I a while to get our shit together okay? Don’t be like us. Yes we have a great relationship, and being friends first helped with that, but if the initial attraction is there with Catra, don’t wait. Just… ask her Adora.” She finalizes with a sigh. Adora crosses her arms as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” She whispers. “Okay I’ll try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer pierces her with an unamused glare and Adora uncrosses her arms in a dramatic huff. “I promise!”</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra rolls out of bed some time in the mid afternoon, grumbling as she makes her way towards the kitchen. The claws on her feet gently tap against the hardwood floor, alerting her roommate as she walks in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goooood morning, Catra! Or should I say afternoon?" She checks her phone for the time then chuckles. "Good afternoon, Catra!" She corrects. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sup." Catra grunts, her voice low and raspy from sleep. She pours a large glass of water and chugs half of it before setting it on the counter with a satisfied sigh. She walks around the kitchen to grab a bowl and spoon for her cereal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soooo…..?" Scorpia says leaning on the edge of the archway at the entrance to the kitchen. Catra slows her movements and stares, nodding her head expectantly as she waits for Scorpia to finish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scorpia waits for Catra to catch on, her eyes bright with excitement. She perks up and chews on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting, but she can't help it. "How was your time with Adora?!" She finishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was nice." Catra says with a light tilt to her voice as she pours her cereal into her bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" Scorpia asks, bouncing on the balls of her feet while her pincers tap together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what?" She says, closing the box and placing it back in the cupboard. "It was nice. We had a good time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon Wildcat! That’s all I get?? You hangout with someone new for the first time in months and all I get is, 'nice'? Tell me more!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra chuckles softly and sets her bowl to the side as she turns to face her roommate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it was nice. We went to Madame Razz's for lunch then we went to a little music shop over there. It was very chill and relaxing. I don't know what else you want me to say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No no, that's great! I'm glad you had a good time." Scorpia beams in front of her and Catra smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks Scorpia." She says before turning back to her breakfast. Maybe she should talk to Scorpia about these… feelings she's having. After all, Scorpia is one of her good friends. She'd even go as far as saying she is her best friend, but she won't tell Scorpia that just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that's what people do, right? They talk about… feelings… with their friends. Likes, dislikes, feelings, crushes, etc. So, maybe now is time for Catra to actually lean on someone for help since moving here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Catra says, gaining the attention of her roommate, even though it never really left. She sighs, building up the courage to get the words out. “Scorpia, I’m going to tell you something that stays in this apartment. It doesn’t leave these walls, got it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oooh a secret? I love secrets, I'm so good at keeping them! What is it?” Scorpia beams with excitement and Catra lets out a huff of a breath, readying herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I...” She drawls, “maybe ...kind of, like… Adora... ”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Scorpia laughs a scoff, “It’s Adora! Everybody loves her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, Scorpia… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> her.” Her roommate's brows furrow slightly and Catra watches as realization slowly dawns on her. Her smile starts small, before growing into an absolute beaming grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like Adora.” Scorpia says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs, “yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> Adora.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Scorpia</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Catra groans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing, Wildcat! Oh my gosh that explains why you invited her to your concert! Are you going to ask her out? You should totally ask her out.” Scorpia rambles excitedly, mouth moving a mile a minute as she word vomits about Catra and Adora.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to ask her out.” Catra interrupts, causing Scorpia’s ramble to come to an abrupt halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not?” Scorpia asks, almost upset.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there’s no way a girl like Adora could like a girl like me.” Catra says, and Scorpia frowns. “She’s beautiful and insanely sweet, and everybody loves her, and she’s just… good. She’s a good person and good people don’t like me. Not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A tense silence falls through the apartment. Catra looks around at anything other than Scorpia, while her roommate fixes her with a sad stare. She hates it, hates the pity, but she lets the silence between them grow, to the point where it’s uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what happened to you back in Horde City,” Scorpia breaks the silence, her voice soft, “But I’m sorry that it made you believe that.” Catra furrows her brow in confusion as she looks up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn't deserve it. Whatever happened to you, you didn’t deserve it. You are worthy Catra. You are worthy of friendship, of a happy life, and you deserve good people. Good people to help build back whatever was taken from you.” Her pincers and arms twitch slightly, as if she wants to reach out for Catra, but Scorpia knows it’s best not to do that. Any other day she would draw a reluctant Catra into her arms, but today she can see Catra’s fight or flight response kicking in. And she doesn’t want to push her towards flight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to push you to say anything to Adora, but Catra… you deserve someone who is good. You deserve someone like Adora. I just hope one day you can see that…” Scorpia sighs and straightens herself up. “Anyways I have to meet Perfuma for lunch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes widen in fear. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.” Scorpia assures with a soft, sad smile. “This conversation stays in the apartment.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a grateful nod, Catra watches Scorpia walk towards the front door while she takes a step towards her room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really do mean that, Catra. Every word. If you ever need someone to talk about it, I’ll be here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra’s eyes swell with tears. She’s never felt like this before. Never felt like she mattered, like anyone cared about her, but here Scorpia is making her feel like the complete opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Scorpia.” She says with a tremble in her voice. She sniffles and rubs her nose to stop herself from crying in front of her roommate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime Wildcat.” Scorpia leaves, closing the door with a soft click. Catra sighs, her whole body drained and shaking with unshed tears. She walks back to her room, gently lifts her comforter and slides into the comfort of her sheets. She lays there for hours, thinking of Scorpia’s words, before grabbing her notebook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a rush the lyrics come to her, effortlessly flowing as she writes them down on the paper. And by the end of the night, Catra has finally finished her new song.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beast Island Pub is exactly what Adora and her friends thought it would be; A grungy, run down biker bar that smells like whiskey and stale smoke. The place isn’t empty, but it’s not full and Seahawk is in complete awe as he lets his eyes roam over the creatures that loiter around the building. Mermista has to constantly keep a hand on him so she can pull him back towards the group before he (unintentionally) starts a bar fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But </span>
  <em>
    <span>babe</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He has an eye patch!” He whines as Mermista pulls him back to the bar with the rest of the group. They stand around a few bar stools and linger as they wait for their drinks. There is a comfortable amount of people there, enough to leave them their own space while still having to talk a little louder than usual. They stand out like sore thumbs compared to the rest of the crowd, but they don't let that bother them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so excited!” Scorpia beams over the loud noises of the bar. “I’ve wanted to watch Catra and her band play since she told me she was in a band!” Perfuma grips the girls bicep and smiles up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bartender sets down a handful of beers in front of them, and they each take one save for Bow who opted to be the driver for the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised she's never invited you to a show." Adora says as she takes a sip of her drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, Catra is a very private person." Scorpia starts and Adora would almost say her gaze looks… teasing. "She would only invite someone unless she's really comfortable around them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora blushes around her drink while Glimmer chuckles into hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well she invited all of us, so she must be comfortable around us!" Adora adds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Um no." Mermista drawls as she pulls Seahawk back to the group, again. The man whimpers sadly as his eyes stare at the Satyr with a silver hand, who is unaware they are the object of Seahawks interest. (And it’s probably best to be kept that way). "She invited you and told you to invite us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah bu-but that's just because… you know, I see you guys more than she does. It was just easier." She chugs her drink for a few sips while she feels the inquisitive gaze of the group on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you being weird?" Mermista asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird? I'm not - pft - I'm not being weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glimmer face palms, while Bow sighs and Mermista drawls a long, disbelieving, "oookay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her saving grace is the sound of drum sticks clacking together, and a kick of the bass drum. They all look towards the stage to see Catra and her band setting up, and Scorpia lets out a loud cheer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looks up and smiles before offering her roommate a wave in hello. She goes back to taking her sleek black guitar out of her case and throwing the strap over her shoulder. Adora's gaze doesn't break from the Magicat, not even when Lonnie walks up and mingles with the group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra strums, testing the guitar then fiddles with the knobs to tune it. The bass player plucks at their strings and the keyboardist plays a tune starting low that gradually gets higher.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Check check." Catra says into the mic gaining everyone's attention. "Alright what's up everybody." She says with a smile and their group cheers. But what surprises them all, is that they are not the only ones, the rest of the guests in the bar are cheering for the group as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are a small little band that calls ourselves Essence of Rebellion, but most of you already know that." Catra's voice is raspy around each syllable and Adora is captivated by each word that falls from her lips. "Anyways, why don't we get this show on the road? You guys came for beer and music, and well… you already have your beers so… This first one is called Stupid For You."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She strums the opening note with Kyle's slightly nasally voice joining in on the vocals, and soon the other instruments join in too and the bar is filled with the catchy tune. The band on stage loses themselves in the music, swaying and jumping all with smiles on their faces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra looks ethereal, her smile wide and infectious. She strums and sways to the beat, her fingers moving effortlessly across the neck of the guitar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora nurses her drink while she watches, head bobbing to the beat of the song. She can't pick up all the words Kyle is singing, and it's not her usual music taste but she decides she really likes the song. The only words she’s able to pick up are very clearly the main ones of the song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me what you want me to say</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You know I'm stupid for you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song comes to a halt and the crowd erupts with a nice roar and a slew of claps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks guys." Kyle starts with a smile. "Fun fact, Rogelio and I wrote that song about our beautiful girlfriend Lonnie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar awes while Lonnie tries to hide her face in her hands. Though muffled she yells pretty loud, "Seriously, Kyle?!" The boy chuckles at sufficiently embarrassing his girlfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright what's next?" He smirks, fiddling with the keyboard keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it's time for my 12 minute bass solo." Double Trouble says with a flick of their hair and a pop of their hip. The crowd laughs, but part of Adora thinks Double Trouble actually meant it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe next time DT." Kyle says kindly with a reassuring smile to his bandmate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't count on it." Catra adds, with a roll of her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyways, Catra? Care to take it away?" Kyle changes the subject, eager to continue the show. Adora's stomach jumps in excitement, this is pretty much the whole reason she got invited. So she could hear Catra sing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah this next one is a cover. It's called Just Like That." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kyle presses a button above his keyboard and a soft melody plays through the bar. Catra lets it play through, before she steps up to the mic, eyes closed and not looking at anyone in the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I took a car to your place</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted to see your face</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And your calling me names</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora's eyes widen at the gentle rasp of Catra's voice. It wraps around each word and syllable beautifully, hypnotizing everyone in the room. Catra's eyes slowly open during the bridge, scanning the crowd timidly. She lets the beat flow through her, grips the neck of her guitar and smiles through the words before giving it her all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me are you even in it</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Cause I'm done trying in a minute</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And just like that, just like that</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's nothing left of…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra lets her body move, rocking back and forth, bobbing the guitar up and down. She belts the lyrics, putting all her raw emotion into them. The crowd is drawn to her, completely enraptured with her voice and movements. Adora chances a glance around their friend group to see they are all equally in awe; Bow and Glimmer stand their with their jaws dropped in surprise, Scorpia’s eyes are literally shimmering with excitement, and Mermista has a single brow raised her mouth downturned giving off a ‘not bad’ facial expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s as close to approval as the girl will ever give, so Adora counts that as a win for Catra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ends and the band is greeted with cheers and applause. They keep the show going with Catra singing another cover. Adora forgets about her beer, completely in awe of the girl on stage. She refuses to take her eyes off of Catra for even a second because she refuses to miss a single moment of seeing how beautiful she is in her element.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this next song," Kyle says as Catra moves across the stage to put her guitar away. Adora notices she goes for a second case and pulls out a new guitar. It's the light blue one from the music shop they went to last week. "Is a new one that Catra just wrote."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my gosh, it's the new song! She got a new guitar?!" Scorpia remarks from the side. "The color doesn't really say 'Catra', but it looks nice!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This ones called Daphne Blue." Catra says before strumming the blue guitar and playing the intro. The rest of the band joins in and Catra's soft rasp echoes through the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't want to talk about</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And I think we both know why</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I wish it wasn't automatic</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way I want you every time</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora doesn't notice, because she's too engrossed in Catra on stage, but as the words filter through the bar Scorpia watches her out of the corner of her eye. She then turns to her roommate on stage and the two make knowing eye contact. Catra doesn't react visibly, just finishes the verse and lets Kyle take over for the chorus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You've got me off track </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got me thinking abstract</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Baby look at what you've done</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure you've got me wanting some </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Black jeans and daphne blue</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Still make me think of you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra steps back to the mic for the second chorus, and her eyes finally meet the beautiful blue’s of Adora's eyes that she's been avoiding all night. She just couldn't help it with this song… given that they were the inspiration. So she gives in and lets her eyes gravitate towards the athlete.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I hesitate to say the ocean</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could hold a candle to your eyes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You shut the door and cut me open</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I'm wishing I was color blind</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Completely oblivious, Adora smiles wide as she makes eye contact with Catra, an excited smile covering her face as she watches the Magicat finish the verse. She sees a barely there tick of Catra’s lips flicking up at the corner just before she breaks their connection as she enters the guitar solo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bar cheers loudly as she steps up to the front of the stage and lets her fingers move up and down the neck of the guitar, her fingers twitch and whisk across the strings. The cheers grow louder when the solo ends but the song continues for one final chorus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra gives a small bow of her head as the applause continues after the song ends, then with a soft smile she steps back up to the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about one more for you guys, yeah?” She asks and when the crowd agrees, Rogelio starts with a roll on his symbol that gradually grows louder while Kyle smashes his keys starting low and gradually getting higher before starting an actual rhythm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This one goes out to my closest friends</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The ones who make me feel less</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alien, I do not think</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I would be here if not for them</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adora smiles at the words, the good vibes of the song taking over the bar, and soon the locals are singing along, with their arms around each other and swaying back and forth. With a laugh, Adora throws her arms around Glimmer and Mermista, following the lead of the other creatures in the bar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the show is over, everyone is in high spirits from the good music and alcohol. The voices continue to grow until it’s loud and lively in the bar, each person having to yell in order to have a conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of her eye, Adora sees Catra slowly slinking over to the group, her arms crossed over her torso. The group screams and claps loud when she approaches and she draws into herself more, but her smile grows wide so they know it’s not unwelcome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was amazing!” Scorpia greets first, grabbing her roommate around her waist and lifting her in a hug. Catra lets out a soft chuckle as she lets Scorpia mangle her before putting her down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Scorpia.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was quite a new song.” She whispers in her ear. Scorpia smiles knowingly at Catra’s blush as the girl slides away into their circle of friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the group offers her kind words and pats on the back as she walks through them, then doing the same as the rest of the band follows in. While they’re all mingling and talking about the show, Catra slowly makes her way over to Adora, who hasn’t stopped smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’d you think?” She asks, giving off an air of nonchalance as she tucks her hands into the back of her jeans. Adora chuckles lightly and shakes her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m speechless. Tha-That was amazing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>were amazing.” Catra turns her head away, fighting off a wide smile before she turns back and offers a quiet thanks. “Can I buy you a drink? To celebrate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catra hesitates, but when she sees the everesscent smile on Adora’s face she knows she can’t say no. With a soft smile she offers a nod then follows Adora over to the bar. She lets the football player buy her a drink and for the rest of the night she thinks about her conversation with Scorpia. Maybe she does deserve someone good in her life, someone like Adora...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe this crush isn’t such a bad thing after all.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you're interested, here's the setlist I had in mind for the show<br/>- Stupid For You x Waterparks<br/>- Just Like That x The Aces<br/>- Cruel x The Aces<br/>- Daphne Blue x The Band CAMINO<br/>- Another Night on Mars x The Maine</p><p>xX Thanks for reading (: Xx</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want me to continue? Comments are always appreciated (:</p><p>Find me on tumblr @ tobinputaringonit<br/>Or Twitter @thatsgayskull</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>